


I will remember you

by How_About_That90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_About_That90/pseuds/How_About_That90
Summary: Waverly and Doc have finally been rescued from the Garden of Eden. But at a price; Waverly has lost all her memories of the past few years. The only thing she seems to remember is her sister.This is my take on Season 4, because I thought it was a plausible possibility.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m new to writing fanfiction. 
> 
> Warning! There will be some grammar errors, english is not my first language so please be kind :)  
> Please note that I do NOT own Wynonna Earp this is solely a Fanfiction. 
> 
> Let me know what you think as will be basing my updates on interest.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

Jeremy had just finished briefing Wynonna, Nicole and Nedley on the plan for opening the doors to Eden. Both Nicole and Wynonna looked alive for the first time since their loved ones had been taken by the garden. 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for!” Wynonna exclaimed and started toward the exit of the now disbanded BBD office door.

“Wynonna wait!” Jeremy yelled, “I think I can get the door open but after that I don’t know what’s going to happen.” He added while clutching the ancient book in his arms.

Wynonna gave him a disbelieving look, “so?” She said turning back toward the small team. “When has the unknown ever stopped us before?” She added with a challenging frown.

“I mean we don’t know what’s on the other side,” Jeremy looked nervously at Nedley then Nicole. “You could die instantly for all we know.” He said to make his point but when he got nothing but defiance from Wynonna he turned to Nicole for support. “Help me out here Nicole.”

“I’m with Earp on this one.” Nicole said flatly. “We’ve waited long enough.” She added and grabbed her jacket before walking over to Wynonna.

The lack of arguing from Nicole, who normally is the voice of reason, surprised Wynonna which made a satisfied grin grow large on her face.

“Let’s go,” Nicole said and continued toward the door.

“When I think you cant surprise me Haught you just go and prove me wrong.” Wynonna smile as she started to follow. “Come one Jeremy you have a spell to read.” Wynonna looked over at Nedley and was about to say something but the older man was already following with his trusty shotgun in hand.

The drive to the stairs of Eden felt very quick. No one seemed in the mood to talk. Wynonna was in her truck with Jeremy while Nicole drove her cruiser with Nedley in the passenger seat.

Wynonna sat quietly, probably for the first time in her life, and was considering the risks of this mission. Once they had reached their destination the continued on foot. Wynonna glanced over at Nicole; she briefly considered telling her to stay back but she knew there was no point. Wynonna knew that if someone love Waverly just as much as she did it was Nicole so she knew there wasn’t a chance in hell that Nicole would stay back. When Wynonna looked at Jeremy and Nedley she knew she would need them but she’d make sure they staid out of the garden and ready to receive them upon their exits.

Wynonna was on autopilot, the truck parked in the woods, everyone got out and started walking in silence.

Nicole wasn’t much different then Wynonna. All her thoughts and focus was directed toward the only thing that mattered, and all that mattered was getting Waverly and Doc back. Nicole had her handgun ready with her but somehow she didn’t think it would matter.

Nicole didn’t really realize how far they had walked until only four of them stopped at the foot of old stone stairs. Nicole looked over at Wynonna who instinctually did the same. Although they were very different people on nearly every level this was something they shared. Both Nicole and Wynonna had an understanding that did not need any verbalizing. They would do absolutely anything for Waverly and the look they exchanged conveyed just that. They both knew that their look just spelt, ready! 

Wynonna felt such respect for Nicole in that moment. She had known for a while that Waverly was in good hands with Nicole but this was different. Now Wynonna knew exactly how far Nicole was ready to go for her baby sister and that was more than she could ever asked of anyone.

Wynonna smiled to herself briefly then turned to Nedley and Jeremy. While locking eyes with Nedley she said, “stay with him and make sure nothing gets to him until we’re back.” Nedley responded with a stern nod and the racking of his shotgun. Wynonna winked at the respected man then looked at Jeremy. “You know what to do,” she said with a small smile which the young man returned.

“Be careful,” Jeremy said with warm eyes then opened his book. He quickly found the correct page and placed his index finger on the first word of the incantation. He opened his mouth, about to start, but looked up at the pair of girls for their confirmation. In unison they nodded with confidence then turned toward the door.

When Jeremy neared the end of the spell there was piercing shrill that could be heard and the ground started to shake. Both Wynonna and Nicole began to ascend the stairs and march toward the doors. On Jeremy’s very last word the doors flew open violently as if some invisible force from inside had viciously rammed it. Once the entrance open the girls broke into a run and burst through a mist then disappeared.

Only for Jeremy and Nedley did it look like the girls disappeared but for them on the other side of the doors threshold it was a different story.

It took a moment of Nicole’s and Wynonna’s eyes to adjust to the brightness. But even after their eyes adjusted they still were not able to process all that they were seeing. They could not explain but it was as though their brains could not comprehend everything they were seeing. Their vision was blurry and fuzzy but they were still able to make out the grass they were walking on, some trees, vegetation, rocks maybe but not the rest. The best possible description would be to compare it to a dream, when your mind sees a person, an item or a scene clearly while everything else is either invisible, blurry or fuzy but somehow you are aware of what everything. Like in a dream where although you are aware of what’s there but the visual of it is actually absent.

That’s what Nicole and Wynonna were experiencing.

Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s arm in an attempt to ground her and make sure neither were disappearing. The overall feeling that overcame Wynonna was almost like nonexistence, as if she was slowly dissolving. 

“I’m here,” Nicole said both to herself and to Wynonna because she felt the same way Wynonna was.

The dream like state they were in felt nothing like heaven. It felt as though they were slowly being depleted of their life. “We have to hurry,” Wynonna said urgently as she knew their was no way that staying in this environment was healthy.

They both started to stumble in a direction. Neither knew how to orient themselves but when they glanced back they knew that on their way back they would need to go toward the dark whole that was leading back out of the doors.

Both stumbled around for what seemed like hours not knowing if they were making any sort of progress until they both tripped on a large greenish brown root. “The hell!” Wynonna yelled.

“Ow!” Nicole groaned as she had landed on something she could only assume was a rock.

“Roots!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“What?” Nicole asked confused.

“Roots took Waverly,” Wynonna said with hope. “They pulled her in,” she added as if she was making sense. “We must be close,” Wynonna rushed back to her feet and dragged Nicole up with her. “Come on,” she said while hurrying along the roots which were getting bigger and grew more clustered.

They continued their rushed walk until a cocoon like cluster stood tall in front of them. Both women paused and stared at the strange vegetation. The eerie silence grew more disturbing, there was no sound what so ever until something crashed into them and they yelp.

“Ahhh!!!” 

“Fucking shit!”

Both women jumped and drew their guns but really didn’t know what they were aiming at until they focused on the shape at their feet.

“Oh my god Doc!” Wynonna yelled and dropped down to look at the man.

Nicole wasn’t convinced yet and kept her gun pointed at the shape until Wynonna turned him over. The poor man looked starved and was covered in soil. 

“Doc can you hear me?” Wynonna asked while shaking him.

“Are you real?” Doc’s voice was weak and raspy. “Are you really here?” He asked while reaching to touch Wynonna’s cheek.

“Yea, yea… I’m real,” She said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

“That’s what you said last time,” Doc said weaker still and unconvinced.

Wynonna gave him a snort and slapped him across the cheek; not gently but not to harm either. That seemed to startle Doc back to reality. 

“Okay,” he frown and went to rub his face. “That’s different.” He added with a smile.

“Can you sit?” Wynonna asked as she helped him up a little. After sitting him up she helped him to stand and looked over at Nicole to ask for some help.

Nicole was stood there in front of the cluster of roots and appeared transfixed. “Haught, snap out of it and help a girl will you.” Wynonna said with a grunt as she half lifted Doc to his feet. When see didn’t get an answer she called out to her again. “Haught!”

“She’s in there,” Nicole said with fear and then ran to the cluster.

“Haught! Wait!” Wynonna screamed in panic. She thought the normally level headed Sheriff had lost her mind. As best as she could Wynonna hurried to catch up with Nicole while towing a very week Doc.

“She’s right,” Doc said as he quickly stumbled along.

Those words had Wynonna quicken her steps and turn Doc feather light. “Oh my god,” Wynonna said as she reached Nicole. Both stare at what looked like a plant shaped Waverly.

Nicole was the first to move, she climbed on some roots so that she was face to face with what looked like a plant sculpture of a sleeping Waverly. “Baby?” Nicole said and brought her hand to the girl’s green face. “Can you hear me?” She asked softly but there was no response. Nicole then started to roam her hands and eyes all over the shape in front of her to find something to help figure out what to do next.

Soon two other sets of hands came to help her. “Wynonna, I don’t know what to do,” Nicole said in a shaky voice.

Wynonna had no idea what to answer. She didn’t want to say it but she was as clueless as the redhead. “Doc what do we do?” She asked desperately.

“I don’t know,” he said, “I tired digging, ripping and pulling… I don’t know what else to try,” he added in defeat.

Nicole’s eyes popped wide open. There was no way this was it. They had to get Waverly back. Nicole rushed to her feet and went back to face the love of her life. “Baby come on,” she said and took Waverly frozen face in her hands. “You’ve got to fight this,” Nicole put her forehead against the cold surface of Waverly’s forehead. “We’re not leaving here without you.” She could stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. “I’m not leaving you,” she added in a whisper only for Waverly to hear. Nicole would die in this damn place before ever leaving Waverly, she was desperate and had no idea what to do. So she did the only thing that felt right, Nicole kissed the green statue of Waverly and tried to convey all her love in that one act.

 

Although none of their lives could ever be considered as such, in a Fairy Tail fashion… a very twister Fairy Tail, Nicole’s kiss stirred Waverly. Waverly gasped a lung full of air and started to move. The initial small movement were loud as whatever vegetation that covered her started to crack and peel off.

“Haught Damn what did you do!?” Wynonna burst with joy.

“I…I didn’t…” Nicole had no idea what to answer because she really didn’t know what had just happen.

All three; Wynonna, Nicole and Doc frantically peeled off the wretched vegetation from Waverly until she was free from the cluster of roots and looked human again.

Waverly then fell into Nicole’s arms and let herself be carried. Although she was breathing, Waverly wasn’t fully conscious. Her eyes occasionally fluttered but she wasn’t really answering any of Nicole’s of Wynonna’s questions. 

“Let’s get her out of here,” Wynonna said as she looked up at Nicole who gave her a definitive nod.

Wynonna went to gather Doc and all four started to follow the roots away from the cluster until the dark whole of the still open doors came into view. Wynonna had a moment of relief when she saw the doors were still open and thanked whatever god were listening. It was hard to calculate or judge any sort of distance in this forsaken place. But Wynonna thought they were maybe a hundred yards from the exit when a strange scrapping sound approached them from behind. Nicole and Wynonna both looked back then turned back before breaking into a run when they saw the roots weren’t that pleased that Waverly was leaving. 

Wynonna tried her best to run while still helping Doc but they started to fall behind. When Nicole looked back and started to slow down Wynonna yelled at her, “don’t you dare! You get Waverly out of hear!” There was no scenario in which Wynonna would accept that all four of them get stuck in there.

“Leave me,” Doc said but it fell on deft hears. Wynonna had heard him but decided it was a suggestion not worth considering.

Nicole looked back when she was within fifteen feet of the exit and saw numerous tentacle like roots coming at them all. “Hurry Earp!” Nicole yelled out. When she looked back in front of them she was just about to cross the threshold of the doors. In her hast she had forgotten that the stairs dropped down quickly. Nicole rotated in her fall so Waverly was on top of her as they cascaded down the stairs. Through the adrenaline rush Nicole barely felt the impacts with the stairs but knew she would later.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs Nicole’s worried gaze froze on the open doors, she was about to send a prayer for Wynonna and Doc’s return when they both stumbled out for the bright light.

“Shut the door! Shut the fucking doors!” Wynonna yelled in panic. But Jeremy was on the ball; the moment Doc and Wynonna were out of the garden he’d said the words that shut the doors with a slam.

Wynonna slowly made her way down the stairs with Doc, both were out of breath but Wynonna’s focus was on her sister who seemed to breath fine and was slowly regaining consciousness.

Nicole was holding her carefully with a growing smile as Waverly’s eyes fluttered open and started to focus on her surroundings. “Hey, Waverly,” Nicole whispered with big eyes and a smile. “You’re okay,” she said and tucks a strand of Waverly’s hair behind the smaller girl’s ear. “You’re safe now.” She adds and started to brush some dirt from her cheek.

Waverly started to move to stand and Nicole didn’t miss a beat. Nicole immediately helped her up. Nicole circled an arm around her girlfriend then looked over to Wynonna who had just settled Doc at the bottom of the stairs and was now hurrying to her sister.

“Thank you officer.” Said a small uncertain voice.

Nicole was confused at the words because they came from Waverly. Nicole looked down at the woman in her arms but Waverly was pulling away without another look at her and started toward her older sister.

“Wynonna!” She exclaimed and jumped in the familiar comfort of her sister’s embrace.

Wynonna welcomed the hug but had a moment of confusion as she locked eyes with Nicole over Waverly’s shoulder. Wynonna felt her baby sister start to shake in her arms but she didn’t know if it was due to the crisp air of the woods or because of the Eden ordeal. The heir didn’t have time to consider the possible cause as Nicole draped her jacket over Waverly’s shoulders and back.

Waverly snuggled deeper into Wynonna’s embrace and didn’t seem to have noticed the gesture or the extra fabric covering her but her shaking stopped.

“Wynonna,” Waverly’s shaky voice was almost a whisper. “What’s happened? What’s going on?” She asked in confusion.

“We got you and Doc out of the Garden of Eden,” Wynonna explained.

“Out of where?” Waverly asked confused.

“You we’re stuck in Eden after we defeated Bulshar,” Wynonna stated and was careful to assess her sister’s face which showed clear confusion.

“What’s a Bulshar?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna could not conceal her worry as she glanced over at Nicole who had been joined by Jeremy and Nedley. Nedley appeared to be trying to get Nicole’s attention, probably to ask her if she was okay but her sole focus was on Waverly. Nicole stood back with a variety of emotions on her face; worried, confused and sad were a few of them.

“What happened?” Waverly asked again and started to sob.

Wynonna saw Nicole hitch to come over and take Waverly in her arms but she held herself back with pained eyes. Wynonna tightened her arms around her sister and whispered reassurances.

Doc had finally gathered himself up and walked over to where the sisters were standing. Wynonna felt him approach and looked over at him with worry. It was clear Waverly was suffering from some sort of memory loss and she feared Doc might be as well.

Doc gave Wynonna a single look that said he remembered everything and showed concerns for the younger Earp. He understood Wynonna’s silent question begging for answers for what was wrong with her sister and answered, “I don’t know.”

“Why can’t I remember?” Waverly asked as she evidently figured there were pieces missing.

“I don’t know baby girl but don’t worry,” Wynonna smiled affectionately at her sister. “We’ll figure it out I promise.” She said then hugged her tight. “Let start by getting you home and warmed up.” 

Wynonna escorted Waverly toward where their vehicles were and walked by Nicole. Wynonna locked eyes with Nicole and exchanged silent words of apologies and sympathy. As the sisters walked by not once did Waverly look at Nicole or Jeremy.

Waverly’s indifference toward everyone but Wynonna continued. 

Once at the vehicles Jeremy had opted to ride in the back seat of Nicole’s Cruiser instead of in the truck with the other girls. He thought it best to leave the sisters alone especially since Waverly didn’t seem to remember any of them except for Wynonna.

Needless to say it was a quiet ride for everyone


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly’s first night back home.

 

Nicole drove her police cruiser to the Homestead; the ride with Nedley and Jeremy was very quiet. Neither Nedley nor Jeremy knew what to say and they both could tell the wheels were turning fast in Nicole’s head. 

It didn’t take very long for them to reach the Earp residence and once they arrived Nicole was the only one who got out of the cruiser. Nicole had noticed but she had out matters that were more precent. No saw Wynonna help Waverly out of the truck and Nicole hurried behind. She followed the sisters inside the house but staid silent.

After they were all three inside the house Waverly turned to Nicole for the first time since the woods, “thank you for your help officer.” Waverly wondered inside and marvelled at the changes while Wynonna staid at the entrance watching Waverly with Nicole.

“Its Nicole,” was all Nicole said and it was barely audible. 

“I’m sure she’ll remember,” Wynonna said reassuringly to Nicole. “Let’s give her a little time.”

“Of course,” Nicole said without question, “will you call me if… if anything happens really?” Nicole asked vulnerably.

Wynonna looked at the woman she came to love as family. “Absolutely.”

Nicole nodded then looked over at Waverly longingly, who paid her no attention then started to exit.

“Hey Nicole,” Wynonna caught her before the sheriff was out the door. “Thanks for all your help,” she said with a grateful smile.

Nicole return the smile, “always, you know that.” She answered her strange friend. Nicole then opened the door to leave and remembered about Doc as she saw Jeremy and Nedley help him to the front porch. Nicole felt guilty for forgetting about him and went to assist. All three of them started to approach the house’s front door but before they could enter it was as though an invisible force field was stopping them.

“Wynonna.” Jeremy called out.

“I’m not welcomed in the house,” Doc said weekly.

“What is it?” Wynonna came to the door and saw Doc between Nedley and Jeremy. “Well bring him in,” she said.

“I’m not welcomed,” Doc repeated while looking into Wynonna’s eyes as his words sunk in.

“I want you to come in my house,” She said, “I invite you back in…” she thought for a moment. “You are permitted into my house.” She added. Wynonna had no idea how to invite or authorize a vampire to enter her house. “Did any of that work?” She asked and watched as Jeremy and Nedley tried to walk him in again but it did not work. Then Wynonna came and replaced Nedley. She went on Doc’s left side to support him, “you are coming inside with me.” She said with a definitive tone and started to walk him in. 

Surprisingly, they found no resistance this time and went right in. Once inside the house they escorted Doc to the couch where they laid him down. As Wynonna and Jeremy stepped away Jeremy whispered to her, “he’s going to have to feed.”

Wynonna looked over at the scientist at a lost for word. She didn’t know how she could have forgotten but the fact that Doc was a vampire who needed to fee on blood completely escaped her mind. Clearly Jeremy realized this and also identified that she had enough on her plate at the moment so he told her, “I’ll take care of it.” Jeremy smiled at her, laid his hand reassuringly on her should then left.

When Jeremy came out of the house he made his way to Nicole’s cruiser and then all three left the Homestead.

Nicole wished the whole ride back to town that she had been alone in her car because all she felt like doing was cry. But she wouldn’t do so in front of her mentor or Chetri.

Nicole dropped off Nedley and Jeremy at the police station then left in a hurry. Fortunately neither men said anything about Nicole departure. Once she found herself alone in the vehicle though there was no stopping her tears. Her heart was broken and full of joy all at once. Joy for having Waverly back safe but heart broken that the love of her life had no memory of her what so ever.

 

Back at the homestead Wynonna had put Doc to sleep on the couch. The man was so exhausted; Wynonna could only imagine what Doc had suffered in the Garden. Wynonna had been in the strange world for no more than an hour and was tired herself; Doc had been in there for months. She was glad to have him back in her life, she smiled down at the man then went about to find her sister.

“Hey Waves,” Wynonna asked as she looked through the kitchen and found her baby sister sitting at the table. “How are you feeling?”

Waverly sat there seemingly deep in thought. “Confused,” she answered honestly. “How long was I gone?”

“A couple of months.” Wynonna answered and grabbed a bottle of whiskey before sitting across from her sister.

“Where’s Champ? What did you tell him?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna finished taking a swig straight from the bottle and frowned at the question. “Champ? Why do you ask?”

“He must be worried if I’ve been gone for a few months,” Waverly wondered.

Wynonna took another swig then handed over the bottle to Waverly. She initially declined but when Wynonna gave her a face that meant you’ll need it, only then did she take it. Wynonna waited for Waverly to take a sip of whiskey then answered almost gleefully. “You dumped that clown years ago.”

“Years! What!” Waverly was taken aback and almost spit out the second sip of whiskey in her mouth.

“Yeah baby girl you dumped his ass after shorty died,” Wynonna answered with a gentle voice and came around the table to take her into her arms.

“Shorty’s dead?” Waverly asked with a sob.

“I’m so sorry baby girl,” Wynonna held her right. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I don’t really know,” Waves answers trying to remember. “I think the clearest memory I have is of when we were moving in.” She explained.

“That’s okay Waves, we’ll figure it out.” Wynonna reassures her with a genuine smile. Wynonna held Waverly in her arms for a moment longer and once her crying had stopped she went with her to explore the house.

For Waverly it seemed like a totally different house. There had been so many changes, to her it felt like it was yesterday that they were unpacking Champs truck to start moving back into the Homestead.

Once they made it into Waverly’s room she smiled for the first time since being out of the Garden. The room was so… her. She immediately recognized her flare of femininity and taste in décor. She wondered about her room a little until her eyes fell on a few picture frames on her dresser near the door. She recognized herself in them and vaguely recognized the women with her. It was the redheaded officer from earlier. 

Wynonna saw the look of confusion on her sister’s face and approached her to investigate the reason for it. When she saw what Waverly was looking at she focused her attention back to her face to see if the pictures were triggering anything.

“Who…” Waverly started and picked up one of the frames. The picture inside was the redhead officer sitting on some type of bench, Waverly was standing behind her bent over with her arms circling her. Both of them were smiling and happy. “Why… why do I,” she stammered and didn’t know what to think. There was no doubt in her mind that one of the two people in the picture was her but she had no memory of it. “When…” Waverly looked up at her sister begging for an explanation.

Wynonna gave her sister a very gentle, loving and sympathetic look. “You and Nicole,” she started slowly. “You’re been together for about three years,” she added while maintaining eye contact. There was clear confusion and surprise in her younger sister’s face.

“What?” Waverly asked in disbelief. She looked back at the picture in her hands. “No,” she said, “it can’t be.” She added and went about turning the pictures face down almost in denial. “I’m with Champ,” she shook her head anxiously. “I don’t even know her,” she said to justify herself to her sister.

Wynonna saw her sister seemed to be spiralling, “it’s okay Waves,” Wynonna grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from her dresser. “Don’t worry about baby girl no one is expecting anything,” Wynonna said to reassure her sister. “Actually, that’s not true…” Wynonna stated with fake pondering look. “I fully expect never to see Champ in your life again,” she said with a smug smile.

Waverly had started crying a little again but at that she snorted. Then she started thinking again, “what am I going to do Wyn?” She asked with a sob. “What if I can never remember?” She asked vulnerably.

Wynonna smiled at her with affection, “then you don’t remember,” she cupped her cheek and wiped some of her tears away. “No one is expecting anything from you but for you to be you,” Wynonna hugged her tight then continued, “and there’s no sign of you being any different from before.” 

Somehow that made Waverly feel better but the thought of the redhead popped into her mind. She remembers the first person she saw when regaining consciousness was her. She had been sucked in by the warmth of her very expressive brown eyes but hadn’t stopped to think about it. Now that she thought about it the women had been looking at her sadly and now she knew why.  
Waverly had barely even paid her any attention, at the thought she had an uncontrollable shiver and hugged herself in response. Waverly looked down at her self and noted the police jacket that she was wearing. She vaguely remembered someone placing it around her should back in the forest. Waverly inspected the jacket and saw the name tag, Haught, was the name on top of the right breast pocket.

“Is that her name?” Waverly asked while her fingers brushed the embroidered name tag.

“I know right,” Wynonna said with a laugh, “suits her well,” she said with a wink and laughed again with a snort. “The fun I’ve been having with that one…” she continued but stopped laughing when she saw Waverly flustered. “Sorry.”

Waverly didn’t say anything but turned around the face the rest of the room. She stepped toward the bed and felt so tired all of a sudden. “I think I’m going to go to bed,” she said quietly.

“Of course , yes.” Wynonna said, “let me know if you need anything okay,” she said then left the room.

As if on auto pilot Waverly stumbled toward her bed. She had a thought to shed the police jacket and her clothes but there was a vanilla smell that was so comforting she couldn’t bring her self to take it off. She ended up sliding under the bed sheets fully clothes and without taking a shower. The moment her head hit the pillow though she was out like a light and thankfully it was a dreamless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome comments and constructive criticism. Please let me know what you think I’ll be more pressed to update if I know there’s interest. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for your comments I appreciate it.

Chapter Three

It had been just over a week since Waverly and Doc were rescued from the Garden; Nicole had restrained herself from over crowding the Earps and Waverly in particular. It had been very hard for Nicole and the fact that Waverly didn’t seem to be remembering anything made her fret further.

She had been spending many night fidgeting with the ring Waverly had given her in her request to spend their lives together. Nicole hadn’t thought she would ever marry again but when Waverly slid the ring on her finger she had been speechless from joy. Now though, she was looking at the ring and couldn’t believe how things turned out. All she had thought while Waverly was stuck in Eden was what she would tell her when she was finally in her arms. Nicole looked at the large ring that felt so heavy in her hand; not heavy in weight but felt like such a weight pressing on her heart. 

In the time she spent staring at the ring she thought that maybe giving it back to Waverly may trigger something. The ring in her possession had brought back Julien to life, Waverly had healed Mercedes’s face so why couldn’t heal Waverly’s memory. She thought it was definitely worth a shot.

 

It was a busy day for the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department; although it wasn’t a full moon people certainly acted like it was. The annual end of exams was back and all those frat boys and sororities had left the city for a good time and ended up wrecking havoc in Purgatory. Nicole couldn’t figure how partying in a small town instead of the big city would be any better but whatever the reason was she still had to deal with them.

When her shift ended she was happy and was looking forward to a low key night with Calamity Jane in front of her TV. She was in the middle of mentally going through her Netflix list when she got a call from Jeremy at Shorty’s. Wynonna was yet again plastered, she was too much to handle for Jeremy and Doc was too busy mending the bar to be able to leave. 

Nicole agreed to go pick the heir up and make sure she got home safe. Nicole entered the bar to find Wynonna getting her fill out of a whiskey bottle. “Come on Earp,” she said half amused, “time to call it a night.” She added as she help her friend from the bar stool and directed her to the door.

Wynonna was so drunk her protest were incomprehensible blabbering. Fortunately for Nicole it also meant near no resistance from her either. In a matter of minutes Nicole had Wynonna seated in her cruiser and was driving toward the Homestead.

Wynonna passed out almost instantly and left Nicole in silence. While driving Nicole could only think about seeing Waverly once at the Homestead and she spent her time trying to think of what she would say. In that time she decided to go through her plan to return Julien’s ring to Waverly. Best case scenario it might help her remember something and worst case scenario Nicole wouldn’t have the item with her to remind her of Waverly’s love she once felt.

By the time her cruiser came to a complete stop in front of the rancher house her decision had been made. Nicole got out of the car then walked to her passenger side to help the very inebriated Earp. As she turned to start walking Wynonna to the front door it opened up and a concerned looking Waverly appeared.

“Oh my god is she ok?” She exclaimed and almost started running toward them.

Nicole smiled and thought Waverly should be used to this by now, “she’s fine, she just had too much whiskey.” She said as she made it onto the porch. Nicole continued to half carry Wynonna all the way to her room where she carefully dropped her on the bed.

Nicole started to make her way back to the front door when waverly spoke, “thank you,” she said with a small smile. Waverly had noticed how Nicole was always there for them and never asked or expected anything in return.

Nicole turned to look at Waverly and smiled softly, “anytime.” She was about to head back toward her vehicle when she remembered her plan. “Oh yes,” she reached into her pocket and retrieved Waverly’s ring. “I wanted to return this to you but timing was always bad,” she said as she dropped the jewelry into the smaller woman’s hand.

“What is it?” Waverly asked a little confused and didn’t miss the short lived disappointed look that appeared and disappeared from Nicole’s face.

“It was your father’s ring, he gave it to you before he…” Nicole paused ensure of how to finish her sentence.

“Yeah Wynonna told me what happened,” Waverly looked down at the large ring. There was a deep silence that settled in for a moment until she spoke again. “Why did you have it?” She asked and looked up at the taller woman.

Nicole was uneasy for a moment as she tried to think of her answer. Nicole hated lying to Waverly but this was not a truth Waverly was ready or even wanting to know. Nicole’s hand went up to rub the back of her neck and answered something she believe was a partial truth. “You asked me to hold on to it until Bulshar was dealt with,” Nicole looked uncomfortably away then added, “I think you thought it would keep me safe or something.” Nicole rained in her emotions as she wanted to cry. She had hated that ring at first but now she didn’t want to part with. “And you know, I’m safe so…” she said gesturing in the air aimlessly with her hands and started to back away toward the door. “I thought it would be best to give it back.” She added and put a hand on the door handle.

Waverly could tell that what Nicole had said wasn’t the truth and could tell how upset it made her. “Nicole,” Waverly started but didn’t really know what she wanted to say or ask. Nicole saw in Waverly’s face the confusion and uneasiness. Waverly could see how this situation was hurting Nicole and in all honesty it also made her feel uneasy. 

Waverly had spend sometime thinking over the past few weeks, she had hoped to start remembering but since it didn’t seem to be happening she figure she should put an end to some of her stress. “Listen,” she paused looking down at her hands, “I’ve been thinking about us…” again she paused, she looked up at Nicole for a brief moment, just long enough to catch the worried look then looked back down again. “I think we should break up.” Waverly’s words rushed out because she knew if she so much as hesitated she wouldn’t go through with it. 

Nicole remained silent. She was shocked both because of how she never expected it and because she didn’t think that waverly considered them dating or a couple since having no recollection of them at all. The words sunk in and started breaking what was left of her heart but she used all of her self control not to break down in front of Waverly. She knew that this couldn’t be easy for her either.

Because Waverly couldn’t stand the silence between them and she couldn’t dare to look up at the women in front of her she tried to explain her decision; “I mean it’s not fair to you, you know, I’m holding you back and I don’t know if I’ll ever remember anything.” She said nervously. But again there was no response from Nicole. If Waverly wasn’t looking down at Nicole’s work boots she would have thought she had left. “I’m really sorry,” Waverly started to apologize but Nicole stopped her.

“Don’t,” Nicole’s voice was so soft but yet sounded so broken. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She added with such a gentle voice that Waverly was compelled to look up. “I just want you to be happy Waves, that’s all I ever wanted.” Her voice broke on the last word. Nicole took a step back, she’d been trying her hardest not to start crying but her resolve was depleting.

As she stepped back, Nicole could see how bad Waverly felt so to spare her any further uncomfortable moment Nicole took her leave, “I have to get back to work.” She went to the door but before exiting she looked back at the love of her life and added, “just remember, if you or your sister need anything you know where to find me.” She said then left the house to escape to the comfort of her own home. Contrary to what she had said she wasn’t going back to work, her shift had ended before getting Wynonna from Shorty’s and was now glad because she was certainly not in a state to go in to work.

 

Back in the house Wynonna had heard the conversation between Waverly and Nicole. She had briefly woken from her drunken stupor and overheard Waverly end things… officially, with Nicole. Wynonna remembered thinking how ridiculous it was but she was in no state to even formulate a coherent sentence much less intervene.

The next morning though she was quick to confront Waverly with her memory of last night. After Waverly confirmed it had in fact happened Wynonna proceeded to scold her younger sister on what she called the worst mistake she’d ever made.

“And I ain’t kidding either,” Wynonna exclaimed. “You breaking up with her is even worst then when you though it was a good idea to date that clown Hardy.” Wynonna was almost pacing now; she felt like she should tell Waverly everything, everything about what they had gone through and what Nicole had gone through for them. Wynonna really wanted to, it would be a logical thing to do but if she did would Waverly believe her, would it help remember or would it make it more uncomfortable for her if she couldn’t remember.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna started, “please don’t give up on her.” Wynonna almost begged. “You know how I don’t think anyone is good enough for you but she’s good to you and for you.” She said gently. “I’d never seen you as happy as when you were with her.” Wynonna added to convince her sister then she went to the bathroom and started the shower.

Waverly was left sitting at the kitchen table with her sister’s words on her mind. She still had no recollection of anything that Wynonna was saying but she recalled her interaction with Nicole. For some reason every time she was in Nicole’s presence she always felt safe even though she didn’t really know her.

She sat there for a while thinking that maybe she was taking the wrong approach with her missing time. Maybe she should try to get to know Nicole and try to get descriptions on some events. It now occurred to her that if she couldn’t remember on her own it might be good to just be filled in on things.

Before Wynonna was even out of the shower Waverly had decided that instead of waiting to remember she would take a more proactive approach in her recovery. Now that she felt less pressure to remember she was less stressed at the thought of spending time with Nicole since they weren’t a couple anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you want to things to get better and I promise it will. But you know, sometimes a little drama can spice things up a bit, right ;)
> 
> This chapter was probably the oposite of what some of you want to see but at the end there’s some hope. Please stick with it because at this point Waverly’s and Nicole’s story can’t get worst it can only get better... Which it will.
> 
> My next update may take a little longer; these first chapters were to set the state of the characters. The next chapters will be more about following a story and building from what’s already been said.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy arrives in town but this time they aren’t after the Heir; they have another tagert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TO KNOW
> 
> For the rest of the chapters where the Seraphimians Cult is mentioned you need to know it’s based on the Christian Angelology where the Seraphims are the caretakers of God’s Throne as well as praises God while the Cherubims are the Guardian of the Garden of Eden. Both the Seraphims and the Cherubims are one of the highest Angelic Class (highest ranked angels).
> 
> I used this information to create the Seraphimians Cult (fictive) as the new evil trying to bring Waverly back to the Garden. I dont claim any of this is facts I am just using the idea where one of God’s highest Angelic kind is trying to get the other to return to their post and resume their duties by any means necessary.

Chapter Four

“Have we located the Guardian yet?” This came from an elder man with a bald head and the greyest of goatee. 

“Yes sir but it will be hard to collect her without anyone noticing.” 

“That is the least of our concern at the moment.” The elder said with authority, “all that matters is to return the Guardian to where they should be.” The older man was getting agitated, “they need to fulfill their duties and protect the Garden.”

“Yes sir,” the follower with a scar on his cheek answered dutifully. “In the event it is not possible to get her to the Garden has the Elder Council considered our alternative plan?” He asked respectfully.

“They are still debating,” the man said with a pondering look. “It is a very impure way of dealing with the issue. At this time I do not know if the council will approve this corrupt solution.”

The man with the scar bowed in acknowledgement then took his leave. As he walked away he couldn’t help but to feel frustration at the Elder’s old and limited ways of dealing with things. When he had presented the idea of taking Waverly’s blood to create numerous Guardian it was a very valid solution. He understood it would mean killing off one of the Cherubim’s bloodline but it wasn’t like Waverly’s blood was pure; she was only half angel and to him it was an acceptable casualty. One that most of the followers believed to be so as well. As opposed to having one last known Guardian they could create a small dedicated and obedient legion.

 

————————————

 

“What’s this now about a Cult?” Wynonna asked as she barged in Nicole’s office, “the last one wasn’t that great to deal with.” She was well aware she had just interrupted Nicole and Nedley but really who expected anything’s by different from the rebellious heir. Wynonna flopped down on the couch in the far corner and made herself comfortable.

“Please do come in Wynonna and make yourself at home,” Nicole said sarcastically.

Wynonna gave her friend an arrogant look and gestured to herself indicating that she had. “So, Cult…?” She pressed on.

Nicole glanced over at Nedley because she didn’t really have much information. Nedley had been in the middle of telling the new Sheriff about when Wynonna rudely interrupted them. “I just saw an unfamiliar group outside of Pussy Willows and—“

Nedley was cut off by another of Wynonna’s outbursts, “wait!” She exclaimed while straightening up on the couch. “What is it you were doing at Pussy Willows Randy?” She asked him with humorous suspicion.

Being used to Wynonna’s antics he answered her unfazed, “I was driving by,” he then turned to Nicole to continue. “Any who I stopped out of curiosity and over heard one of them saying something along the line of; he found an Angel in town and they could now perform the final ritual once they had her blood.” Nedley finished his explanation and looked over at Wynonna.

She wasn’t laughing or amused anymore. Both she and Nicole looked at each other with shared concern. They discussed the matter for a moment before walking over to the BBD’s office space. Wynonna and Nicole had very little information but asked Jeremy to try and find information on Cults pertaining to Angels. Jeremy questioned them about the reasons and told them that do to the limited information he wouldn’t any info for a while.

Both Wynonna and Nicole agreed not to speculate too much or say anything to Waverly until they had more information and also agreed to stay hyper-vigilant.

 

————————————

Waverly entered the familiar environment of Shorty’s bar. There was no pause as this place felt like a second home to her and she walked all the way up to the bar where Doc was pouring a few drinking; undoubtedly for himself. “Hey Doc,” Waverly greeted as she sat down on one of the stools.

“Waverly,” he said and tipping his hat, “how do you do?” He asked politely.

“I’m good thank you,” she said with a smile. 

“Your sister will be here shortly, are you meeting her here?” Doc asked.

“No,” Waverly answered then said, “I’m here for you.” Effectively getting his attention. “What about you Doc, how are you?” She asked pointedly. She was aware everyone else seemed to almost have forgotten that he had been stuck in the same place as she was but all the attention had been on her. This made her feel bad. She watched Doc smile at her and open his mouth to answer but she cut him off. She could see in his eyes what ever he was about to say was not truthful. “No,” she said sternly, “I want an honest answer,” she added with compassion.

John Henry gave her an affectionate look, “I am fine Waverly, although my night are occasionally sleepless.” He said and leaned over the bar toward Waverly. “Please do not worry about my wellbeing Waverly,” he said tenderly. “I am truly well,” he added with a true smile.

Waverly scrutinized him for a moment, “okay but if you want to talk I’m here,” she said in natural good nature. 

“Well, miss Waverly,” Doc straightened and impersonated a proper bar tender. “What may I get you for refreshment this evening?” 

“Nothing,” Waverly snickered at the display of manners. “I just came to see you,” she elaborated. “I’m meeting Chrissy at the station and thought I’d check in on you first.” Waverly stood from the stool and started to leave, “well Mr Holliday,” Waverly tilted her head in a formal nod, “if you’ll excuse me I have a prior engagement.” 

“Yes of course.” Doc tipped his hat once more and smiled at the retreating young Earp. 

Waverly exited the bar and started to walk to her Jeep she had parked in the alley behind Shorty’s. Waverly was smile and was loss in her thoughts about Doc seemingly being happy, the thought of Wynonna being happy with Doc and their developing relationship. She had almost made it to her Jeep when she looked down at her purse as she fished through it for her key.

Waverly was so distracted she hadn’t noticed the van parked a few yards away from her Jeep and had certainly not registered the other individuals in the alley with her until it was too late.

Waverly was completely taken by surprise when several pairs of hands landed on her at the same time. When she looked up in panic she saw three figures with dark burgundy coloured hoods who swarmed her. Waverly started to yell as she felt to of them bring her wrists together and tie them. Waverly started to struggle and attempt to fight back against her attackers.

She trashed around and while doing so she was vaguely aware they individuals were talk. More like yelling at one another to getter her restrained and needing to get her to the van. There was nothing really distinctive about what they were saying but it was clear to Waverly that they were all man. Their voices were too deep and too rough the be the one of a woman.

“Help!” Waverly repeatedly yelled while shoving around, kicking and trying to head but her assailants. “Help!” Waverly had not idea what happened but all of a sudden she felt the hard surface of the pavement collide with her, or was it her who collided with the ground.

There was a loud crunch then a loud bang that Waverly was able to associate to a gun shot and then some yelling. Waverly looked up to see one of her attackers was trying to get back up while clutching his shoulder. A tussle to her right caught her attention and she saw Nicole with dark burgundy arms around her. She wanted to tell Nicole to watch out but nothing came out of her mouth. Then Nicole slam back into the building wall and threw the unknown man over her shoulder.

In the process the man had lost his hood and Waverly caught the distinctive scar on his cheek before he bolted toward the white van. Waverly saw Nicole approach her while keeping her gun pointed in her almost abductors direction. Everything was happening so fast that Waverly didn’t know in which direction to look. Every time she looked somewhere there was something happening in another direction.

As Waverly watched Nicole come to her side she heard the loud squealing of tires and when she looked in that direction she saw the retreating lights of the van. A hand settled on her shoulder and it made her jump. 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole’s voice was gentle, “it me,” she said and tried to reassure Waverly. Nicole quickly pulled out a knife started cutting her ties. Waverly was shaking violently.

Waverly sat on the cold pavement and was taken by surprise when a memory of being dragged away from a car crash with Wynonna then thrown into a steel cage and not being able to speak took over her. There wasn’t anything else with the memory; it had been short but just amplified her current experience.

“It’s okay Waves,” Nicole said while releasing her from her ties. “I got you, they’re gone,” she added while taking the smaller girl in her arms. She rocked her back and forth for a moment and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Waverly recovers from the fear and feels the warmth of Nicole’s body against hers. She starts feeling some butterflies taking residence in her stomach. She looks up at Nicole, the police officer looks at her with reassurance and then look in the direction the van departed in with calculating eyes. 

Waverly realize how safe she feels even considering what had just happened

“What the fuck just happened?!”

Waverly was distracted from the pull she felt toward Nicole by Wynonna’s outburst. Her sister was running full speed through the alley until she reached her.

“Shit,” Wynonna said as she dropped to Waverly’s level. “Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” The Heir fired in quick succession all of her questions.

“I’m fine,” Waverly answered a little shaky. Wynonna took over for Nicole and started to pull her up to her feet.

“What happened?” Wynonna asked again but this time not as panicked.

“These three man came out of no where,” Waverly started.

“What did they say they wanted?” Nicole asked.

Waverly turned to look at her and was unable to fight the blush creeping up her face at the thought of Nicole’s arms around her. It took her a moment to gather up a response, “euh,” she hesitated. “I… I don’t think they said anything about why.” Waverly thought hard about the incident and tried to remember if they said anything of importance but nothing came to mind.

“I’m going to call it in and get the van description out to the rest of the Deputies.” Nicole said while pulling her phone out and stepping away.

“You sure you’re okay baby girl?” Wynonna asked while her eyes tried to assess her for any injuries. She did notice the focus her sister had on Nicole.

Waverly watched Nicole walk away and couldn’t help but wonder about the butterflies in her stomach. Was it because of the possible threat on her life from moments ago or was it because of Nicole. She couldn’t answer that question but one thing though was the indisputable feeling of safety she comfort she felt in the other woman’s arms.

“Waves?” Wynonna asked for her sister’s attention but very gently.

“Huh,” Waverly faced her sister without a clear answer since she couldn’t recall what the question had been.

Wynonna smiled at the person she love most in this world apart from Alice. She knew her sister well; “what was that you were just thinking before I interrupted your thoughts?” Wynonna asked fishing for good news.

Waverly wasn’t in a habit of lying especially to her sister, “I felt…” She wasn’t sure how to word her answer because she wasn’t sure of the meaning. “I’m not sure,” she answered truthfully.

Wynonna gave her sister an understanding smile, “okay, just as long as you’re not hurt.”

“I’m fine Wynonna,” Waverly affirmed with a genuine smile. “Nicole stopped them before anything could happen really.” She said knowing there was no way to hide the glow on her cheeks from mentioning the redhead’s name. Wynonna’s smile grew a little wider and Waverly was grateful her sister didn’t mention anything.

“Okay then,” Wynonna said and circled an arm around her sister. “Let’s get you home.” Both sisters turned toward Waverly’s Jeep. “You mind if I drive?” Wynonna asked even though she was already climbing into the driver’s seat.

“I don’t seem to have much of a choice,” Waverly said with a giggle.

Waverly jumped into her Jeep and let Wynonna bring her back to the Homestead.

————————————

Once Waverly was safe at the Homestead she had agreed to stay in for the night and had cancelled her plans with Chrissy. Even after Wynonna had received a call from Jeremy who had found a possible cult that fit the vague description available she had opted to stay home.

Wynonna had told Waverly to call immediately if there she needed anything and promised to return soon. Wynonna hated to leave her sister at a time like this but the information Jeremy had could be of great importance especially if it would help to keep Waverly safe.

Wynonna hurried back to the station and met the rest of the team there.

“Well, I have found much,” Jeremy started and pulled open a large, very old looking manuscript. “The was this cult mentioned online called the Seraphimians and when I looked up the meaning stuff about angels and god came up.” The little scientist continued to flip the book’s pages as he spoke. “The only other thing I found was that Seraphims are one of the two highest ranked angels. The other group are called Cherubims. According to old Christian Angelology the Seraphims are the caretakers of God’s thrown and praises while the Cherubims are the Guardian’s of the Garden of Eden.” 

Wynonna looked at both Nicole and Doc in haste and noted how concerning information it was for them as well.

“So what’s the connection between Waverly and the Cherubims?” Jeremy asked.

Both Wynonna and Nicole looked at him like he had a giant mole growing on his face. “Seriously Chetri,” Wynonna said incredulously. “Daughter of Julien the angel tasked with guarding the Garden of Eden… what do you think the connection is?” She asked rhetorically while rolling her eyes.

“Yah okay, got it dumb question.” Jeremy said as he finally put two and two together.

“Jeremy can you rush it a little?” Nicole asked nicely. “We could use to be a little more prepared if they attack again.” Nicole had said if but she had no doubt it was more a matter of when.

“Absolutely.” He answered with a smile and turned immediately to his computer to start.

Nicole turned back toward Wynonna, “how is she doing?” She asked with concern.

Wynonna had a small smile on her face, “she’s going to be okay,” she added. Waverly had been affected by the attempt kidnapping but what seem the be on her mind the most were the sudden new feelings. Wynonna was dying to tell Nicole about it but knew it was up to Waverly to bring it up on her own when ready.

“Do you think it would be okay if I came by to check on her?” Nicole asked tentatively.

“Yeah, I’m sure she would appreciate it.” Wynonna answered with restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a little different from what I had so far but I wanted this story to develop into something more than just relationships.
> 
> This chapter did have much about the relationships but it’s coming. I had to spend some time introducing the “bad guy” of the story.
> 
> Again, let me know what you think. I love it when you leave comments because it motivates me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly’s starting to realize what her feelings are and needs to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think, I appreciate the comments and it helps me know if I’m on the right track.
> 
> Cheers.

It had been a couple of weeks since the Seraphimians Cult had attacked and since then Wynonna hadn’t let Waverly go anywhere on her own. This had been driving Waverly crazy and couldn’t wait for her overprotectiveness to go and for her sister to loosen up a little.

“Stop sulking,” Wynonna said. She and Waverly were in her truck. Wynonna was going to drop Waverly off at Nicole’s while she went to collect Doc from Shorty’s to they could all meet at the station. For a briefing on Jeremy’s new information.

“I’m tired of being followed everywhere all the time.” Waverly said grumpily. 

“Well it’s for your safety baby girl,” Wynonna said unforgivingly. She continued to drive her truck in silence. She knew Waverly was being stubborn and also knew she was right in her decision. They arrived at Nicole’s in no time and she dropped her in front of the small house, “try not to dillydally,” she yelled out the open window and wagged her eyebrows at her sister. She was extremely satisfied when Waverly responded with an exaggerated eye roll. Wynonna laughed and then drove away.

Waverly watched her sister leave then went up to Nicole’s door and knocked. It didn’t take long for Nicole to answer. She was surprised to see who stood at her door. “Waves,” she said stunned, “is everything okay?” She asked anxiously and took a step closer.

“Yes everything’s good, Wynonna asked me to get you,” Waverly answered now realizing that Wynonna hadn’t called to give Nicole a heads up. “We have to meet at the station because Jeremy found something,” waverly explained with a smile.

“Oh, okay,” Nicole said with a smile and invited Waverly inside. “I just need to change really quick,” she said after closing the door behind her and Waverly. “Make yourself comfortable,” she added with a smile and rushed upstairs.

Waverly wondered around in Nicole’s living room and focused on pictures of them on shelves and on the walls. Waverly looked closely at them and noted how happy she looked in them. She remembered the photos she had put away when she first came back to the Homestead. Waverly made a mental note to pull them back out and look at them again.

“Sorry for the wait,” Nicole apologized has she came down the stairs. She was buckling up her duty belt and was putting on the finishing touches on her uniform. “Ready?” She asked with a smile.

Waverly was staring at Nicoles belt when the memory flashed in her mind. Waverly had heard the click of the belt and when she glanced at it she saw what could only be a memory of her own hands unclipping that same belt. Waverly looked away and without really knowing why she started to blush.

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked with an edge of concern.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Waverly answered a little to quickly and could tell Nicole miss understood her nervousness for something else when she saw her face.

“Okay,” Nicole answered softly with a smile. Waverly could tell her smile was true but there was hurt around her eyes. Waverly realized that Nicole was always putting on a front when around her. Not a dishonest one but one to hide her pain and try to show a happiness that wasn’t really there.

Nicole took her jacket from the hook near the door and made a final inventory of her equipment. “I’m all set, ready when you are,” She said with genuine excitement. Nicole hadn’t helped out with an Earp case in just about a week so this was really exciting.

Waverly stood near the entrance and starred at the woman in front of her for a moment. Although she couldn’t remember specifics she felt that she was missing this woman in her life. This feeling had appeared out of seemingly no where and was strong. It now occurred to Waverly that there was a void she had believed were her missing memories but now thought that void could be because Nicole wasn’t there anymore.

Waverly didn’t know what it meant and certainly didn’t know how she felt about it but decided that she owed it to herself and Nicole to explore the meaning. Waverly realized she must have been standing there silently for a while because Nicole now looked concerned.

“Waves, are you sure you’re okay?” She asked taking a step toward the brunette. Nicole extended her hand and rested it on Waverly’s arm. “You look upset,” she added softly.

Waverly shook her head, the last thing she felt at the moment was being upset. No she felt confused but also maybe something close to joy. “No not upset,” she said with a small smile. “No I was just thinking and…” she paused not knowing how to proceed. “Could we go for coffee?” She asked.

“Yeah sure, are you tired?” Nicole agreed and asked a little confused.

Waverly frowned, “What? No, I mean… do you want to go grab a coffee later, with me…” she looked down in shyness. “And talk,” She added to make her request clearer.

Nicole was taken a back, she hadn’t expected that but was sure not going to let the opportunity slip by. “Yes of course,” she said with a small smile, “I would love to,” she added unable to hide her excitement.

Waverly smiled and then moved toward the door as Nicole grabbed her keys and followed behind her. Surprisingly the drive to the police station felt natural; both women made small talk and Waverly found herself laughing on a few occasion.

Both walked into the BBD’s office together and were immediately greeted by Jeremy, “finally you’re here.” He said with excitement.

Waverly walked over to Wynonna who was sitting and swivelling on one of the office chairs. Wynonna gave her a sister a look that only the two could understand and in return Waverly gave her an eye roll.

“Okay so now that we’re all here,” Jeremy started and brought his laptop on the table for everyone to see. “My research showed that the Seraphimians Cult started somewhere in Italy.” Jeremy tapped on a few keys and pulled up a web page with the Cult’s name on it. “Rumours are that the group came out of the Vatican but other rumours says that they are just a group of Fanatics.” A few more key strokes and another page opened. 

Wynonna was leaning in and was trying to read some of the things on the website.

“But based on some texts from an old BBD source they are real, they are distant descendent of Angels of some sort,”Jeremy said gloomily. 

“I mean we’ve killed demons before we can handle some wannabe angels.” Wynonna said with confidence. When she looked over at Waverly she wasn’t surprised to find her deep in thought. 

 

————————————

 

Nicole was sitting at her desk pretending to be reviewing a report but was really just thinking about what Jeremy had just told them. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the person standing at the door until she heard a small knock on her door. When she looked up she couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her face.

“Hey Waverly,” She said and got to her feet. “How can I help you?” She asked. Nicole was so happy that they were finally on friendly terms, anything was better then Waverly acting as though she was a complete stranger.

Waverly was still thinking about what they learnt about the Cult, it wasn’t like there had been a big reveal but learning about them being half angel made her consider their possible connection. “Do you think it would be a good time for that coffee?” Waverly asked with a smile.

Nicole was a little surprise but was not in the mood to refuse the girl. “Coffee sounds great right now,” she answered happily.

Waverly enjoyed the sparkle in Nicole’s eyes, she could now see how expressive the women’s eyes were and how open it made Nicole. Waverly watched the Sheriff put on her jacket and lead her out the office with a hand at the small of her back. 

They had agreed the Diner would make a good place to have their coffee. As they arrived Nicole held the door open for Waverly and they found a table for two near a set of windows. They talked about everything and nothing. Nicole answered any questions Waverly had and she was happy when Waverly seemed to okay with each and every answers. The line of questioning Waverly took did not venture much into their past relationship but did tip toe around it. Nicole thought it was progress and was happy to see any sort of step forward, as little as they might be.

After being at the Diner for a while, eventually Waverly was the one to bring them back to reality. “I guess I’ve kept the Sheriff away from her duties long enough,” she said with a smile. 

Nicole looked at the time and knew she was right but she had been enjoying herself so it was really hard to go back to work after that.

Waverly smiled at Nicole and tucked her hair behind her ear as a blush appeared on her cheeks. “This was nice,” she looked down and back, “maybe we can do this again soon?” She asked tentatively.

Nicole had a bright smile and her eyes shun with happiness but didn’t want her excitement to be to apparent. “Sounds like a plan,” she said then got up, “I can drive you back to the Homestead if you want.”

“Yeah that would be nice,” Waverly smiled and also liked the perspective of having a little more time to get to know Nicole better.

Their chit chat continued while they were in Nicole’s police vehicle and it seemed as though every minute that went by made Waverly even more comfortable with Nicole. With her comfort levels continuously getting better it made Waverly believe what Wynonna had told her even more. She’d had a hard time believing at first that they had been so close; even if Wynonna had never approved of anyone Waverly chose to be with she somehow couldn’t believe that Nicole was any different. 

Now though it was getting clearer and if she was being honest with herself her growing feelings for the other women weren’t as platonic has she had originally intended. Waverly contemplated where their relationship was heading while Nicole remained focused on the road. For moment Waverly attention was centred on the other women so she was startled when the vehicle skidded to a halt.

“Oh no,” Nicole mumbled as she slammed on the breaks. There were two vehicles blocking the road in front of her and when a burgundy cloaked man exited one of them she knew what this road block was for.

“Oh god!” Waverly exclaimed from next to her.

Nicole wasted no time to put her car in reverse. “Call Wynonna,” she blurted then hurried in reverse but was quickly cut off by two additional vehicles. Nicole looked over and confirmed Waverly’s seat belt was on then said, “hold on.” Nicole then put the vehicle back into drive an accelerated before turning into the field. Nicole drove through the snowy field and tried to go around the road block to head back toward the town. When she tried to get back on the road a car collided with the side of her vehicle and pushed her back into the ditch. She continued to try and evade the vehicles but soon they surrounded her. 

Waverly was looking in each direction and they seemed to have no where to go. “Nicole?” Waverly asked softly but Nicole didn’t answer she was too focused on driving. Waverly had tried to call Wynonna but there had been no answer so she sent her a quick text.

Waverly was getting scared, this was because of her, they were only interested in her and now it was putting Nicole in danger. Waverly was about to say something else but another vehicle crashed into the side of the police car making the whole vehicle vibrate violently.

Then the car was boxed in, there was nowhere for Nicole to direct the police car and there was no other option but to stop. “I’ll get their attention and you run as soon as you see an opportunity,” Nicole said and pulled her gun out.

Nicole shot one of the man from inside the car and the loud bang of the gun deafened Waverly. She put her hands up to her ears and screamed. When she looked up and saw Nicole was crawling through her window. On look to her side told Waverly that she was pined in the car; a large van was blocking her entire door and rose up passed her window. That’s when the panic started to grip her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW the next one is going to be interesting :p


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole are attacked on their way back to the Homestead.
> 
> I don’t want to say more because I don’t want to give anything away :)

Nicole pulled herself out of her car, through the driver’s window and shot at a few more attacker. She started shooting at the driver of the van pinning Waverly’s side of the police car and was glad to have gotten the desired effect. Nicole was quick to get on her police radio and requesting for back up; she was aware she got a response but she wasn’t sure what the answer had been. She relayed her location and hoped she would get help soon.

The van she was shooting at started to reverse to get away from Nicole’s bullets.

Nicole went around and helped Waverly out of the car while continuing to keep their attackers behind cover by shooting at them. Nicole was confident they did not have any guns otherwise they would have started returning fire at this point. So Nicole thought of the only thing she could; “you need to run for the trees.” Nicole instructed Waverly.

“What?” Waverly asked over the loud shouting and gun shots.

“I’ll hold them off while you get to the tree line,” Nicole yelled and slightly pushed her in the direction she wanted her to go. Nicole was focused on the men in burgundy and she realized she was limited in ammo. If her count was correct she had two rounds left in her gun and one full clip.

Nicole took down one more of those damn fanatics then had to change her magazine. She glanced back to see where Waverly was and was disappointed as well as surprised that she was still standing behind her. “Waves, you’ve got to go!” She yelled. 

“I can’t leave you,” Waverly said.

“I’ll be fine, back up is on their way but if you stay I can’t guaranty they won’t get to you first,” two more shots but at this point the assailants were being smart and staying behind cover. Probably waiting for Nicole to run out of bullets. “Go until Wynonna finds you!” She gave her another shove and this time Waverly started moving toward the trees.

When Waverly started running away from the cluster of vehicle that got some of the Seraphimians attention. Nicole heard some shouts and then a few idiots came out of their cover no doubt to attack her bullets.

Nicole was careful though, although she took care of the advancing threat she staid aware of the other angles. Nicole forced some of the man back into cover with her bullets then glanced back to see Waverly halfway to the trees.

When Nicole looked in front of her again she had no choice but to fire the remainder of her bullets as two man rushed her. She took one out and the other she went hands on with. The tall slender man threw a punch at her head but she easily avoided the blow then kneed him hard where it counted. When the man fell to his knees she knocked him out with another knee to his head. 

Nicole wasn’t too far from her police vehicle and her opponents had gathered behind the vans blocking the front of her car. Her pistol was now useless so she had to get to the shotgun in the cab of her car to have a chance. She ran to her car, she made it to the passenger door but before she could open it someone collided with her. Nicole managed to stay on her feet, before she could land a hit, the man started to hit her in her mid-section. Nicole elbowed the man in the back of head as he leaned in for a kidney punch. Then follow up with a knee to the face. She realized how her knee was very effective and so much so that she made a mental note to use it more often. Nicole was leaning against her vehicle and was facing the tree line so she looked up and saw Waverly reach the trees. Almost simultaneously she hear a voice over her radio saying that her back up was a few minutes away.

A few minutes didn’t seem that much but in a situation like this a few minutes would feel like forever. Just as she had that thought she saw a man make a break for the tree line. Nicole reacted quickly and reached in her police car to retrieve her shotgun. She had just enough time to aim and shoot before someone else tackled her to the ground this time. She took a moment to check that she had hit her target and when satisfied she focused on the man on top of her.

The last thought she had before she felt the pain was hoping that Wynonna was close. Then there was a sharp piecing pain in her side; the pain was sudden and it knocked the breath out of her. Both her hands went up to the man’s face and that’s when she noticed it was the same guy from the alley; the one with the scar on his cheek.

Scarface’s hand came down on Nicole’s side again and she felt another jolt of pain. “Who the hell are you?” the man asked his voice filled with venom.

Nicole’s vision started to blur she looked one more time in the tree line’s direction and had a brief moment of relief when she saw no one heading in that direction.

Scarface put more pressure on Nicole’s side to get her attention, “who are you!” He yelled at her. For some reason her persistence was really pissing him off.

Nicole’s eyes were glued on the man above her because that’s the only thing she could see while everything else had blurred away.

 

“Come on, come on!” Waverly was pacing, out of sight in the forest. “Come on Wynonna answer your damn phone!” Waverly glanced over toward the road but she couldn’t see much but those damn burgundy sweaters were still running around near the vehicles.

Waverly tried her sister’s phone again, although she kept calling she didn’t expect an answer anymore so when her sister’s voice came through the phone she was surprised and it took her a few breaths before speaking.

“Baby girl where are you?” Wynonna asked much panicked. “I’m not far,” she told her sister.

“I’m in the forest, near the road where Nicole’s car is,” Waverly yelled in her phone and went to look out through the trees. “Nonna, she’s still in there,” Waverly said worried.

“I’m almost there baby girl,” was Wynonna’s answer. Wynonna had Doc with her who seemed to be itching for a good shoot out and Nedley was in the car behind her with a few deputies in tow. “Wave’s stay on the phone okay?” 

“Yeah, please hurry,” Waverly begged.

“I see the cars Waves,” Wynonna said happily and then shoved her phone in her pocket.

Wynonna stopped her truck at the edge of the road block comprised of a van and a sedan then got out with Doc hot on her heel. As they came around the van they saw three retreating man who jumped in the van at the rear of the cluster. The moment the man saw Wynonna’s truck stop they tucked tales and started to run away. Wynonna caught sight of one of them that was nearest to her, “get him,” Wynonna told Doc. They needed to get at least one of them talking.

“Nicole!” Wynonna called out but didn’t get an answer. She spotted her police car and went to it, and once near she heard man yelling, “tell me who you are!” Wynonna went around the car and spotted a man on top of Nicole. The Heir was quick to attack. Fortunately for her the man was clearly preoccupied with Nicole and hadn’t noticed her approach. Wynonna came up from behind and delivered a hard blow to his head which sent him flying off her friend.

The man was tough, he took the blow and then got back to his feet in a rush. Wynonna was about to give chase but a glance at Nicole stopped her. There was blood all over her jacket and Nicole wasn’t moving much. “Nedley!” she screamed for help as she got down to her friend’s side.

“Wynonna!” The Heir heard her name but it was so low and quiet that she dismissed it. “Wynonna!” again her name was called out and this time she remembered Waverly was still on the phone. Wynonna looked around quickly and saw no more danger around. The van at the rear was reversing very erratically while that last man was jumping in through the passenger side door. She fished her phone out of her pocket and spoke quickly, “you can come,” she said then she hung up at the same time as Nedley arrived at her side.

“God,” was all that Nedley said before busing his hands with Nicole’s jacket. Once her jacket open they noticed there was a strange silver blade in her side. There was intricate carvings on it; they looked almost celestial. “Should we take it out?” Nedley asked but Wynonna had no answer.

“No you must leave it,” Wynonna looked back to see Doc standing behind her. “It will do more harm to remove it,” he clarified.

 

After Wynonna hung up on her, Waverly was filled with worries. She started running toward the road and the closer she got the more anxious she felt. She saw Wynonna, Nedley and now Doc gathering near Nicole’s car. No no no, please don’t be, Waverly started begging to whatever deity was listening. 

She was about midfield when she felt dread take over her and without warning she was taken back to Nicole’s living room. 

‘Waverly was on Nicole’s living room floor and someone was standing over her back. She yelled out, looked back and saw Mercedes dressed in black. Waverly knew it wasn’t really Mercedes though. The women then leaned in to attack her but before she could do any harm someone pulled the fake Mercedes from her back.

As soon as she was free she started to crawl away toward the kitchen. She heard a pained scream that she knew came from Nicole. The fake Mercedes spoke in a disappointed tone then went on some kind of monologue. Waverly continued to crawl in pain to the kitchen until she reached the table. That’s where she found Nicole’s gun and turned around quickly taking aim but there was no one there.

Waverly stalked toward the front door without lowering the weapon in her hands but found the house empty of any enemy.

Waverly heard a pained moan and turned to find Nicole on the ground clutching her bloody arm.

Waverly felt sheer panic and cold helplessness as she rushed to the love of her life. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest as she begged her not to die.’

Waverly blinked and found herself standing in the grassy field again. The force and intensity of the memory had frozen her in place. She was hyperventilating and when she looked down at her hands they were shaking violently. “Not again,” she said unevenly as a tear slid down her cheek.

Waverly took a deep breath to steady herself then started running toward the women she now had no doubt she loved. Although she couldn’t see anything as she approached she knew what she was going to find once she reached the small group. She didn’t acknowledge anyone, she simply dropped to her knees the moment she reached Nicole. Waverly had pushed Nedley out of the way and took his place.

Her hands went to Nicole’s side where some kind of knife protruded from her body. She put her hands closest to the blade, she wasn’t sure what she was trying to do but it felt like the right thing to do. The youngest Earp glanced up at Nicole’s face but there was nothing reassuring there.

Nicole’s face was pale and clammy. “She needs a hospital,” Nedley said softly from his new position next to Doc. 

Wynonna gave him a stern nod in response, “baby girl we have to move her,” she told her sister and set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Waverly stared down at Nicole speechless but nodded yes so that her sister would no she heard her and understood. Waverly couldn’t take her eyes away from Nicole’s face and couldn’t stop the tear from falling freely down her cheeks.

Both Doc and Nedley got down to their knees and started to lift Nicole up as gently as they could.

Wynonna took her sister in her arms and help her up as she seemed petrified in place. “She’s tough, she’ll get through this,” Wynonna reassured her sister.

“You said that last time too,” was Waverly’s response before her body started to shake both with the previous memory and because of the terrifying idea that she might lose her again. 

Waverly watched as Doc and Nedley placed Nicole in the back of one of the Deputies car. She went to go to that same car but Wynonna stopped her. “Waves, that’s not a good idea,” Wynonna said then directed her sister to her truck. 

Before she was fully seated in her sister’s truck she saw the police vehicle in which Nicole was drive off at a high rate of speed with the lights and sirens blaring. 

Waverly sat quietly in Wynonna’s truck. She was now staring at her hands and Nicole’s blood that covered them. Her breathes came in short and ragged as her she watched her hands tremble.

“It’s going to be okay baby girl,” Wynonna said reassuringly and put one hand over her sister’s. Wynonna lowered Waverly’s hands so they laid on her thighs. “She’ll be fine I promise.” There was no way Wynonna could keep that promise, it was not in her power by any means but she did truly believe Nicole would make it through. It occurred to her that Nicole had been through worst but figure it wasn’t the right thing to tell Waverly at this particular time.

The rest of the drive went in haze. They hurried to the hospital and the doctors went to work on the Sheriff immediately. Less than an hour later one of the doctors came out to speak with them. Jeremy had joined the rest of the team once they had arrived at the hospital and was swaying from one foot to the other nervously. Wynonna had a protective arm around Waverly while Nedley stood next to the youngest Earp and Doc standing next to Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought about it.
> 
> For all WayHaught lover I think you’ll enjoy next chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

The 30 feet between the approaching Doctor and the gang but that short walk felt like an eternity for Waverly. So much so that she had time to remember the helplessness she had felt the last she was waiting in the hospital for Nicole to get better.

Wynonna felt Waverly’s body tremor, the last time they were in a similar situation the doctor offered bad news. Wynonna tightened her embrace and waited for the Doctor to speak.

“Are you miss Haught’s family?” The doctor asked.

“Yes,” Waverly was quick to answer and locked her teary eyes with the doctor.

“The surgery was successful,” the man said while offering a small smile. “The knife missed any major organs but did damage the 6th and 7th ribs.” The doctor stated as he looked down at his chart. “She will be unconscious until the anesthetic wears off but we don’t expect any complications.” He put the chart away and looked at the gang, “you can wait in the room with her if you would like.” Before he could another word all five of them hurried passed the doctor and went straight to the room.

Waverly had relief washed over her and the sigh that left her was a correct indicator of her sentiment. At the doctors words Waverly wasted no time and went straight to Nicole’s room. The moment she entered the room she felt like she was finally able to breath again. Now that she could see Nicole and had the confirmation her love was still alive she felt like the weight that had been pressing on her heart was now lifted.

She sat down in the chair next to Nicole and stared at her face. She was still pale but at least the strong and steady beat of her heart on the monitor was what was keeping her sane at the moment.

Wynonna went to her sister’s side and held her tight. The group staid silent for a long moment before Nedley was the first to speak. “How about I make a coffee run,” he said while standing up from his chair.

“I’ll come with,” Jeremy was the second to speak. Although Nicole was his friend he felt very uncomfortable sitting there in silence while she was out. The last time they were in a similar situation he hadn’t ventured much in her room either. In all honesty hospitals gave him an uneasy feeling so if he could avoid them he would.

The pair left the room while leaving Wynonna, Doc and Waverly at Nicole’s bedside.

“It’s not the first time,” Waverly said with a low shaky voice almost as though she was talking to herself.

Wynonna looked at her sister with compassionate eyes. 

“I remembered what happened with the Black Widows,” Waverly said with a single tear falling down. “I’m sorry about the seal,” Waverly said with as much regret in her voice as she could.

“Oh no baby girl,” Wynonna took her sister’s face in her hands. “Don’t worry,” Wynonna shook her head, “I would have done the same thing in your place.” Wynonna reassured her sister with a genuine smile.

Waverly couldn’t stop the gentle tears from falling, “I remember parts,” she added.

Wynonna smiled at her sister, “that’s good Waves,” she said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m scared Nonna,” Waverly sounded sow weak and small.

“Baby girl you don’t have to be,” Wynonna took her in her arms. “I promise I wont let anything happen to you.” She added with all honesty.

“I’m scared to remember more Wynonna,” Waverly said truthfully. 

“Why?” Wynonna asked curiously. She would have thought that all Waverly would have wanted was to remember.

“I betrayed you Nonna,” Waverly looked down at her hands. “It felt horrible and I don’t want to know if I’ve done more.” Waverly looked guilty under the soft gaze of her sister.

“Waves,” Wynonna shook her head. “I think I was mad at you for like two seconds and like I said,” she leaned in to rest her forehead on her sister’s, “I would have done the same thing.”

“I don’t want to remember more heartbreaks,” Waverly added.

“There is none, none that don’t have a good ending.” Wynonna smiled.

“Ugh,” Waverly sighed in frustration, “I didn’t like this last time so I certainly don’t appreciate it now,” Waverly said with a shake of her head. The only reason she wasn’t loosing her shit at the moment was she knew Nicole was going to be okay.

“I don’t want to be the barer of bad news but,” Wynonna gave her sister look of apology. “You might have to get used to it because there’s no way Nicole will ever stop trying to keep you safe.” She said matter of fact. 

“I’m gathering,” Waverly said and looked over at Nicole longingly. “So she’s married,” She said and looked over at her sister. 

Wynonna smiled in a hard line, “yep, so you’ve told me…” said Wynonna, “you know, before.” Wynonna remembered she had been surprised when she’d first heard about it. Who would have thought that the up tight officer would have had a vild enough streak to get wasted in Vegas then get hitch. Wynonna snorted at the memory. Which got Waverly’s attention. “Sorry,” Wynonna shook her head, “you know she got a divorce right,” she added not sure Waverly had remembered that part yet.

Waverly perked up a little at this news. They sat in silence until Nedley and Jeremy returned with the coffees he had promised. Nedley took the seat on the other side of Nicole’s bed again once the hot beverages had been distributed.

After another fifteen minutes or so Doc cleared his throat and gave Wynonna an expressive nod. He indicated for her to step out with him and she proceeded to follow him. 

Wynonna had stepped out of Nicole’s hospital room leaving Waverly and Nedley on each side of the bed. Doc followed her out and put his hand on the small of her back. Once they were out of the room they noticed that Jeremy had followed them out.

Both looked at him with eyes that demanded an explanation for his following. “I really don’t like hospital,” Jeremy shrugged. “Can I come with you,” he asked almost begging.

Both Wynonna and Doc looked away without a response which Jeremy took as a yes.

“She saved her again didn’t she?” Wynonna asked rhetorically. It was now getting hard for her to keep count of how many ‘I owe you one’ she now owed Nicole for saving her baby sister.

“I do believe so,” Holiday answered with a kind smile. “Now that we know Miss Haught will recover,” Doc walked in front of Wynonna and looked her in the eyes. “What would you like to do with our friend in Burgundy?” He asked in a private whisper. Wynonna looked at him with surprise and wonder.

She had forgotten she had asked to get one of the cult followers and hadn’t realized they had gotten one.

“He is currently secured in Nedley’s vehicle,” he said.

“By all means lead the way,” Wynonna gestured toward the open hallway with a glint in her eyes. “I have some anger that needs channelling,” she added with a vicious grin. Doc tilted his head then turned and began to walk. Wynonna glanced back into the room and saw her sister grasping Nicole’s hand and even from her vantage the grip Waverly had seemed unbreakable.

She nodded to herself and had a soft smile on then followed after Doc with Jeremy in tow.

——————————

Doc and Wynonna brought the Cult follower to the Homestead and tied him up in the barn. Both Wynonna and Doc were debating on how to approach the interrogation.

The man was tied up on a chair and squirming like worm trying to escape. 

Wynonna walked up to the man, “I vote for the bad cop bad cop routine,” Wynonna grinned at the squirmer.

“Do you mean good cop bad cop,” Jeremy asked confused.

“Nah, I definitely meant bad cop bad cop.” She said with a vigorous nod.

“Ladies first,” John Henry gestured for Wynonna to beginning. She smiled happily and bent over a bench with various tools to assist with her task. She picked up a pair of sheers, gave them a couple of contractions and turned to face the nameless man with a sadistic smile.

“Okay, okay,” the man weeped, “I’ll tell you anything,” he said and sobbed.

Wynonna dropped her hand with the sheer down in disappointment. “Well that was no fun,” she frowned. “Then tell me everything,” Wynonna said grumpily and tossed the sheers somewhere in a corner. “What are you guys and what do you want with Waverly?”

The man sobbed a little then swallowed loudly, “euh, we answer to a Elder circle of Angels.” He said in a rush, “they are God’s servants and they don’t want the Garden of Eden to remain unprotected.” The man shuddered. 

“They want to bring Waverly back in the Garden?” She asked and turned toward Doc in alarm.

“Or, or use her blood to make more guardians.” The man said and shrunk away expecting a blow.

——————————

“I want to know who she is!” Scarface yelled as he threw a chair across the room. “Get me answers!” He was screaming and spitting in rage.

There were a few followers who ran off to try and find their leader some answers.

“Ethan,” one brave man staid behind and approached scarface. “Why is she important?” He asked curiously.

Ethan, the man with the scar on his cheek, looked up at his friend. “I stabbed her with my ceremonial blade,” he stated in anger and grew more aggravated when his friend did not seem to understand. “Our ceremonial blades don’t work on humans,” he said with a sneer.

There was understanding that grew on the man’s face.

——————————

Nicole felt sharp pain in her side. Her eyes were closed and they felt too heavy to open. The pain was the only thing telling her she wasn’t completely unconscious. Her second thought after the pain was of how she got the pain in the first place.

Then Nicole bolted up right with a burst, “Waverly!” Her eyes popped open and then closed shut at the excruciating pain her sitting up caused her.

“Oh geez Nicole,” Waverly exclaimed. She was started by Nicole’s very sudden outburst and jumped to her feet. Waverly reached for Nicole’s shoulders and tried to get her to lean back in her bed.

Nicole started hyperventilating which was doing terrible things to her rib cage. “Waverly,” this time her word came out in a whimper of pain.  
“I’m right here,” Waverly said, “Nedley go get a doctor.” She had barely finished her sentence that Nedley was already practically out the door.

“Are you okay,” Nicole asked anxiously and reached to touch Waverly.

Waverly held back the tears, “I’m fine,” she answered and brushed Nicole’s hair to the side

Finally Nicole’s eyes locked on Waverly and once her visually assessment confirmed that the other women was unharmed and only then did she calmed down. Her hand found Waverly’s and she squeezed it tight as her eyes started to close in exhaustion.

“Nicole,” Waverly asked softly.

“Hm,” Nicole grumbled still with her eyes closed.

“Stay awake for me,” Waverly begged gently, “just long enough for the doctor to see you.”

“Okay,” Nicole answered in a drowsy whisper.

“Good,” Waverly said tenderly and stroked the side of Nicole’s face.

“Feels good,” Nicole mumbled sluggishly. 

“So I hear miss Haught is awake?” The doctor came into the room with his face buried into a chart. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he looked up but found Nicole with her eyes closed. “Euh, I thought she was awake.” He added and looked over at Waverly.

“She is,” Waverly said and with a small smile. “Nicole?” She asked gently and slightly shook her shoulder.

“Hmm,” Nicole made a sound of acknowledgement.

“Doctor’s here,” Waverly whispered. “Answer his questions and then you can sleep as much as you want,” Waverly promised.

“Okay,” Nicole mumbled.

———————————

“Ethan,” Someone called as they approached scarface.

Ethan looked up from his desk. “You better have information for me Jonah,” he scolded.

“I do Sir but I don’t think you’ll be happy,” Jonah said although he was really unsure about approaching Ethan without what he wants to hear.

Ethan stood and straightened up. He looked at Jonah pointedly but the man didn’t speak. “Well spit it out!” He yelled.  
“She’s human for all we can tell,” Jonah said while shrinking back waiting for Ethan to lash out.

“That’s impossible,” Ethan gritted out. “My blade would not have hurt her if she’d been human.” He said with anger.

“The only thing close to supernatural we could find about her was about twenty years ago she survived one of the cult of Bulshar’s attack.” The man added.

Ethan looked in thought for a moment, “How did she survive?” He asked.

“She wondered off before they attacked,” Jonah said.

“That explains nothing!” Ethan yield and smashed his hands on the desk.

——————————

Wynonna walked back into Nicole’s room. Waverly was the only one left in the room. Nedley had met them at the Homestead once they were done with the cult follower and he took him in custody to deal with him according to the law. Wynonna had wanted to end the scum’s life but unfortunately the lucky sap was human and there was nothing supernatural about him.

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna greeted as she came in. “How is she?” She asked..

“She woke up earlier,” Waverly answered with a smile. 

Wynonna’s face lit up, “that’s great Waves,” she smiled and came down to her knees next to her sister. Wynonna frowned when she noticed the look on her sister’s face. “What’s wrong?” She asked with concern.

“Nothing,” Waverly shook her head and looked back at Nicole.

“Hey,” Wynonna poked her sister in the side, “tell me or I’ll tickle you until you give up.” Wynonna said while giving Waverly a taste of what would come if she didn’t concede. 

“Okay, okay,” Waverly gave in, she was whispering because she didn’t want to wake Nicole. She had promised that after she answered the doctors question she would be able to sleep as much as she needed. “I, euh…” Waverly paused to think of how to explain. The hole time she had been sitting in the hospital room she’d been thinking about her feelings and after her memory of the Widows she realized how time was short. “I think I’m in love with her,” she whispered very low because she didn’t want anyone to over hear.

Wynonna looked at her sister in a way that meant, that’s it? Then she adjusted her reaction, “waah, no way,” her exaggerated reaction was just that exaggeration. What she really had wanted was to say is it’s about time.

Waverly gave her sister an exasperated look, “you’re not helping… it’s news to me you know.” She said with an eye roll.

“Fare enough,” Wynonna said with understanding. “You know though,” Wynonna said truthfully sincere. “If you’re sure about your feelings I mean they’re totally reciprocated.” Wynonna smiled at her sister gently. “I hope you know by now that she,” Wynonna glanced over at Nicole pointedly, “she would do anything for you.”

Waverly smiled gratefully at the women sleeping on the hospital bed. She was definitely starting to gather that Nicole wasn’t leaving for any reason and that the only that would actually keep her from Waverly would be death. As sinister as the thought was it was also a comforting thought. People can go through an entire life without finding that person but she was lucky enough that are person had found her.

In that moment Waverly made her another decision; she was done just trying to get to know Nicole. No, now she had to start living her life because if this incident wasn’t enough of an indicator that life was too short she didn’t what was. There was no time to waste. Waverly smiled at her decision and was ready for what came next. “The doctor said they would discharge her once she’s finish sleeping off the medication.” Waverly told Wynonna.

The eldest Earp smiled at her sister, “that’s good.” Wynonna leaned in, hugged her sister while they sat in silence and waited. “We’ll be here when she wakes,” Wynonna softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me what you think.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For y’all Wayhaught lovers :p  
> Not explicite you know, saving some for the imagination but I hope you still like it.

Turns out it took Nicole another day before she could be released from the hospital. Wynonna was true to her word; they had been there when Nicole woke up and they were the ones to take her home. Waverly had wanted to stay with Nicole but Wynonna had insisted on having her stay at the homestead with them instead.

Wynonna felt that it was the least she could do for Nicole; Nicole who had saved Waverly so many times already. 

Nicole was surprised when Wynonna insisted on her staying with them but she found out real quick that there was no saying no to the Earp sisters. After a week of recovery Nicole was up and at it again. She still felt some discomfort in her side but it wasn’t the overwhelming burn she used to feel.

Nicole was finally back to work but she was on light duties.

Although Waverly was happy to have Nicole stay with them for a while she felt a little uncomfortable because she hadn’t really discussed her feeling with her yet and she knew it really wasn’t the time.

Another week went by without any other issues from the Cult, none of the Earp team member believed it was over but they appreciated the reprieve.

Nicole was at home, she had just finished eating and was cleaning the dishes. It had been nice staying with Waverly and Wynonna but it felt good to be back in her own things.

It was just after seven at night when there was a knock on her door that pulled her attention away from what she was doing. She looked through the kitchen window but she saw nothing to give her a clue as too who it was. She turned the water off and wiped her hands on a hand towel. She wondered who it might be since she wasn’t expecting anyone; before she could make it to the door there was another knock. “Coming,” she announced as she went through her small living room and approached the door.

She hadn’t looked it and made a mental note to make a habit of locking it in the feature. She opened the door with curiosity and it didn’t waiver even after she saw who was on her porch. “Waverly?” Nicole asked and then thought maybe something had happened. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?” She asked and took a step toward her.

“Oh, yes everything’s fine,” Waverly answered with a smile. “I just wanted to talk,” she added.

Nicole had a moment of surprise then recovered. “Okay,” she said stepping aside with a smile, “come in,” she invited the smaller women in. Waverly walked in past Nicole and stopped at the mouth of the living room. “Can I take your jacket,” Nicole asked politely and took it when Waverly shrugged out of it.

“Thank you,” said the younger Earp. She had been so confident on her way to Nicole’s house but now that she found herself inside the nervousness was growing and she had forgotten all that she had planned to say. 

“I was going to make some tea, do you want some?” Nicole said after placing Waverly’s jacket on a hook near the door.

“Yes please,” Waverly answered.

Nicole smiled to her and walked to her kitchen and busied herself getting a pot of water ready. “What did you want to talk about?” Nicole asked from the kitchen.

Waverly continued to wonder around and take notice in all the small details Nicole had made to decorate her house. It was really nice, warm and inviting. “How did we meet?” She thought out loud.

“What?” Nicole asked as she came into the living room. She looked a little uncomfortable; strangely she didn’t really feel comfortable describing that scene.

Waverly hadn’t meant to speak the words but now that they were out might as well get an answer. “How did we meet?” She asked again and turned to look at Nicole.

The officer had a nervous laugh that escaped her as she approached, “I came in to Shorty’s for a coffee,” she answered but purposely left out the rest. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Nicole asked curiously.

“No,” Waverly shook her head, before she could continue the water kettle announced the water was boiling and ready for their tea.

Nicole made the cups of tea and brought them to the living room where she sets them on the coffee table. She turned around toward Waverly to ask what it was she wanted to talk about but before she could speak Waverly was kissing her. Nicole stood still as she was stunned by the sudden show of affection from Waverly. Then she was even more powerless when Waverly pushed her down on the couch. Even if she had been able to say something she was paralyzed by the surprise when Waverly startled her and started kissing her again. 

Waverly wasn’t aggressive but there was tension in her movements. Nicole’s hands found their way to Waverly’s hips and she squeezes them to make sure this was real. When she’s confident she wasn’t imagining things and Waverly was really on top of her she had a moment of apprehension. A sigh escaped her as she thought it might be best to stop Waverly from going any further.

“What is it?” Waverly ask a little out of breath.

Nicole didn’t look her in the eyes as she thought, “I really want to be selfish here, but I cant,” she said and looked up at the love of her life knowing her next words could change the course of her night. “Are you sure you want this?” She asked with a genuine look on her face.

Waverly smiled down at the women and suddenly felt more comfortable and confident. “Yes I want this,” she said and leaned in for a kiss then pulled back with a thoughtful look. “Why is it that I’m getting a massive sense of Deja Vue?” She asked as the feeling of having lived this before occurred to her.

Nicole had a little crocked smile, “because this isn’t the first time…” she thought about how to explain it. “It’s not the first time that it’s the first time.” She explained with an expressive tilt of her head.

Waverly considered what Nicole was saying, if they had been together for three years it made sense that they had been together. “Got it,” she said then went back in for another long kiss. She thought this part would have been hard and embarrassing but somehow it just felt natural. Beside she had decided to at least try and there was no way she was backing out now. 

At first Waverly was the one doing the kissing but slowly Nicole kissed her back. Although she was kissing her Nicole wasn’t initiating anything else. Waverly was a little disappointed that Nicole wasn’t a more active participant. But soon enough she felt the shift in Nicole when she was half way done with the buttons of her shirt.

Nicole had been debating about this, as she had said before she couldn’t be selfish here or it could ruin things. But when Nicole realized that Waverly wasn’t stopping she just gave up on resisting. She let out a grunt of surrender and got up to her feet swiftly. She was careful to keep Waverly up against her as she started to go toward the stairs.

“Wow,” Waverly exclaimed as she felt Nicole shift and found herself in the air. Her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist and her arms went around her neck as if afraid she’d fall. 

Nicole felt Waverly’s question, “We’re not doing this on the couch,” she said and then started kissing at the base of Waverly’s neck.

Waverly started to shiver; the best kind of goosebumps started to crawl all over her body. She let herself be carried all the way upstairs, with each steps Nicole took, waverly felt more and more nervous.

Nicole entered her room and went straight for the bed, once at the foot she started to lower Waverly on the soft sheets and followed gently laying on top of her. Not once in the process did she separate her lips from part of Waverly’s neck throat or mouth. From that point on they both let themselves get carried away by the moment.

Nicole felt happiness for the first time in a while and felt hope that everything would work out. She wasn’t a fool, she knew there was no way things would go back to the way they were but maybe even better now.

Nicole was working on Waverly’s shirt and Waverly felt no urge to stop her. There was only two things going through her mind; the first thought was begging Nicole not to stop and the other was telling her how good it was. That’s why she surrendered herself to the moment.

Nicole took over in every aspect; she took control of the tempo and most importantly of Waverly’s body. First she took all of Waverly’s clothes off. She did that slowly and gently. Every piece of skin Nicole uncovered she kissed tenderly and never failed to look at Waverly. She was looking for any sign; signs of pleasure just as much as any sign of distress or uncertainty.

When Nicole had said it wasn’t the first time they were intimate was the truth but for Waverly it was the first time with her.

Waverly had goose flesh rising on her body and it felt deliciously good. She closed her eyes as the feeling took over her and at the same time it made her sense of touch even more sensitive. She felt every touch and every kiss Nicole laid on her body. She want to say that it felt so good but for some reason she was too shy. The moment Nicole started to unbutton Waverly’s jeans that’s when she opened her eyes. Waverly felt nervous but not as much as she wanted Nicole to continue, so…she didn’t say a word.

Nicole saw an emotion cross Waverly’s face. Nicole stopped what she was doing, she kissed Waverly’s stomach before addressing the look on Waverly’s. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked softly. Nicole waited patiently, she gazed tenderly at Waverly’s face and did so until she answered her question.

Waverly thought she had hid her nervousness well enough but apparently she was wrong. She looked down at Nicole who had the most compassionate look on her face. Of course she wanted her to continue. The women was so gentle and made her feel so good there was no way she would stop this now. “Keep going,” Waverly answered, her voice a little breathy and was glad when Nicole resumed her descent.

Nicole made quick work of Waverly’s jeans button and zipper. Then she slid them off.

A little more than an hour later waverly laid on her back under Nicole bed sheets. All she could think about was all four orgasm she had just had and could barely remember one she had while with Champ.  
She stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes while trying to catch her breath. Nicole laid next to her with an arm draped over her. “You okay,” Nicole asked tenderly while brushing a strand of hair from the smaller women’s eyes.

There had been no give and take tonight, Waverly had been the sole recipient of pleasure and it made her feel uncomfortable. Had she been selfish or was it how it usually is with Nicole. Waverly was still out of breath, the whole experience had been something she couldn’t describe. She didn’t know how to answer the question but answered what Nicole wanted to hear; “yes.” She said flatly while lost in her thoughts. 

Nicole rose on her elbow to have a better look at her. “Are you sure,” she asked tentatively, “you have this look on your face,” she said and tried to smooth out some of the creases on Waverly’s forehead.

This was getting to much for Waverly, “I’m fine,” she said and started to get up. She didn’t really know what she was planning on doing but the more she laid there the less air she felt like she was taking in.

Nicole sat up in alarm. “What are you doing?” She asked with concern.

Waverly was scouring around for her clothes and was putting them on one at a time as she found them. “I have to go,” was all that she could say because there was really nothing else she was able to say.

Now Nicole was panicking, “wait,” she exclaimed, “Waves don’t go,” she begged. Nicole knew she had gone too far and should have slowed down. Honestly though, unless Waverly had told her to stop she really didn’t have it in her to put an and to their love making. If there had been one thing that was truly painful in the past few months was the inability to touch and love Waverly. So when came over and initiated things earlier there really wasn’t much left in Nicole not to jump in for the ride… and hopefully start something new with Waverly. Now Nicole felt like the biggest fool as she watched Waverly dress.

“Baby please don’t go,” Nicole asked vulnerably. 

But it had no effect on Waverly, she quickly started to make her way to the stairs once she had enough clothes on.

“Waves wait,” Nicole called out as she slipped on a large t-shirt that covered her all the way down to her mid thighs. She ran down the stairs and caught up to Waverly before she could make it to the door. “Wait, please talk to me Waverly,” Nicole begged as she took her hand .

“Sorry I can’t do this right now,” Waverly looked away and pulled her hand out of Nicole’s soft hold. She then left through the door without looking back.

Nicole sighed sadly and banged her head against the door and rested it there for a moment. She should have known better and not let herself get carried away. 

 

Waverly arrived at the Homestead still unable to make heads or tails of her feelings. She exhaled in frustration as she entered her house. 

“There you are,” Wynonna came from the kitchen. “Where have you been?” She asked casually as she approached her sister while holding a cup of coffee that had undoubtedly more whiskey than coffee in it. The Heir regarded her sister for a moment then came closer, “what’s going on?” She asked intrigued. Her younger sister was clearly deep in thoughts but it didn’t seem to be anything danger related.

After a moment Waverly looked up at her sister, “I was at Nicoles.” She answered and then started to walk to the kitchen.

Wynonna made a face that meant Waverly’s answer wasn’t exciting then thought again and looked over at the clock. It was after two in the morning, and that’s when it dawned on her. “Holy shit baby girl!” She exclaimed and rushed to the kitchen where Waverly was making herself a tea. 

When Waverly turned to take a seat at the table she found her sister inches away from her with a scrutinizing look. “Jesus Nona,” Waverly said startled. “What?” She asked then walked around her sister to sit at the table.

“What were you doing at Nicole’s?” Wynonna asked knowingly.

Waverly was suddenly shy and wasn’t sure how to answer. 

“You okay?” Wynonna asked with concern and curiosity. She knew there was no way that Nicole did anything bad to Waverly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Waverly answered and got up to make her cup of tea. It occurred to her she had never drank her cup when at Nicole’s.

“Why are you so…” Wynonna paused to choose her next words, “why are you so in your head about it?”

Waverly still had no idea how to answer but tried anyway, “I don’t know, it was…” she paused for a moment trying to think of the proper words to describe how things. “It was really—“ 

Wynonna cut her off because she really didn’t need her sister to get into details, “ew,” Wynonna made a face. “I don’t need a description, it’s gross enough that I’ve heard you before I really don’t need details.” Wynonna shook her head violently.

“What?” Waverly asked almost disturbed.

Wynonna scrunched up her noise and waved around at the house, “yah know, thin walls…” was her explanation. “I just want to know if you’re okay,” she asked.

“Oh god,” Waverly shook her head to shake the thought out.

“Oh yeah,” Wynonna said with discuss. “I know she’s good I really don’t need you telling me about it,” Wynonna made a gagging noise then her face went serious. “So what’s the problem?” She asked.

“So it’s always like that?” Waverly asked looking at her sister for a response.

“Always like what?” Wynonna asked gently.

Waverly had a vicious blush covering her cheeks and looked away while answering, “you know… always that good?”

“Okay, I’m done,” Wynonna said and got up to leave. Before she completely disappeared from the kitchen she asked, “is there something really going on or are you just in shock because it was…” another gagging sound, “so good?” She asked. One look at Waverly and it was clear that that was the only thing on her sister’s mind.

Waverly gave her sister a sheepish look and then watched her leave the room. Great, alone with my thoughts again. Waverly rolled her eyes at herself. The more she thought about it the more she felt bad about her reaction; the only reason why she had left Nicole so urgently was because of how surprised she had been. Thinking back and remembering how worried Nicole had been. “Great going Waverly,” she scolded herself. 

She knew she had to find Nicole in the morning and sort things out. 

 

The next day Nicole got out of bed feeling horrible. She had to get ready for work but really didn’t feel like it. She looked at her phone and thought about texting Waverly. Before she could chicken out she did type a quick message: ‘I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you last night. Can we please talk.’ Nicole hit send then put her phone down before heading for her bathroom.

After her shower Nicole went about her routine, she was early though, her shift was scheduled for the afternoon but she was planning to head in to keep her mind occupied.

She made her way down the steps; lost in her thoughts. Nicole made it to the bottom of the stairs and started for her kitchen. She barely made one step when she looked up and staggered back, “Jesus Christ!” She yelled startled. Waverly was sitting on the couch in silence. Nicole grabbed at her heart and tried to calm it as it was trying to beat out of her chest.

“Sorry,” Waverly said apologetically and stood up showing her palms.

Nicole gathered herself and stood up straight looking around in wonders. She had no idea how Waverly got in without her knowing. “How did you,” she started to ask but then realized she didn’t really care. All that mattered was that she had come back. “I’m sorry about last night,” she came up to Waverly but hesitated a foot away not wanting to upset her.

“No don’t be,” Waverly said shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have left so fast but I had to sort something out.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Nicole asked anxiously.

“No, no, you did nothing wrong.” Waverly was quick to answer because Nicole hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Was it something I did?” Nicole wondered.

Without hesitation Waverly answered honestly, “oh yeah, it was definitely because of what you did.” She nodded then stopped when she saw how apologetic Nicole looked. “No not like that,” Waverly said waving her hands in front of her. “It was because of what you did but in a very overwhelmingly good way,” she added with a shy smile.

Nicole was confused for a moment then started to understand. “So, you’re okay?” She asked and took a step closer to the girl she loves.

Waverly looked up at the taller women and smiled, “more than okay,” she answered and closed the distance. “I was…astound and freaked out,” Waverly admitted and smiled. “I’ll try and not freak out again,” she said and then stood on the tip of her toes.

Nicole didn’t miss a beat and leaned in. She took Waverly’s face and kissed her with passion. She was happy when she felt no resistance or hesitation from Waverly. The kiss was gentle and full of love, aside from the night before she had waited and hope for so long she would get the chance to love her again.

“I have a few hours free before I have to head in to work,” Nicole started. She was still holding Waverly’s face close to hers. “Do you want to have breakfast with me?” She asked with a smile.

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat, the combination of Nicole’s hands on her cheeks, the kiss, her sweet smile and Nicole’s heart eyes just melted her from the inside out. It was funny now; how could she have ever doubted all those photos in her room. She understood now why even Wynonna had been on Nicole’s side. It hadn’t been so much for Nicole but more so for Waverly. Because somehow even Wynonna knew that Waverly was happiest with Nicole in her life.

“Breakfast sounds brilliant,” Waverly smiled and tentatively kissed Nicole again.

Nicole kissed her back and circled her arms around the smaller women. “You want to eat at the Dinner or here?” Nicole asked. 

“The Dinner would probably be best because if we stay here I be tempted to make you miss your shift.” Waverly said with a playful smile.

Nicole laughed then kissed the tip of her nose before answering, “the Dinner it is.” Nicole turned to take her jacket from the hook near the door and turned to find Waverly staring at her. Nicole looked at Waverly and waited for her to be ready to either move or speak.

Waverly watched as Nicole put her patrol jacket on and thought about how she would prefer seeing her in less clothes not more. “I was wondering,” she started to say but when Nicole focused on her Waverly had to look away. She was too shy to ask her question while looking into Nicole’s expressive eyes. 

“I was wondering if we could…” Waverly paused again, “you know, I was hoping we could spend some more time together.” Waverly finally said and now looked up at Nicole. “After your shift maybe?” She asked timidly.

Nicole smiled sweetly at Waverly, “I’d love that,” she answered and reached her hand toward the other women. When Waverly took her hand Nicole then gently pulled her toward the door so they could be on their way to go eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I’ve been swamped at work and it leaves me dead in the evening. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Theres more coming.
> 
> Please leave me some comments, I appreciate the feedback and it helps to motivate if theres interest.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
